


Uncircular principles

by Banpresto_fan



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banpresto_fan/pseuds/Banpresto_fan
Summary: В лесу ощущается беспокойство. Юноша ощущает эти колебания так же ясно, как если бы услышал вскрик сзади или ощутил холод дождевой капли, проскользнувшей по шее.
Relationships: Matoba Seiji/Natori Shuuichi
Kudos: 4





	Uncircular principles

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [unicursal principles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271541) by [lady_peony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_peony/pseuds/lady_peony). 

Сама по себе духовная сила не представляет особой ценности. Это то, что Матоба принимает и признает. 

— Ты знаешь, что такое сила, Сэйдзи? — Голос его отца звучал низким баритоном.   
Не слишком резко, но размеренно и уравновешенно, почти так же, как тигр наблюдает за своей добычей сквозь заросли кустарников.

Сэйдзи закрыл книгу и отложил в сторону кисть, находящуюся в руке, тщательно обдумывая вопрос. Сила не только в умении видеть, не только в богатстве и унаследованных поместьях. Существовали семьи с сильными способностями, которые впали в отчаяние из-за чрезмерной гордости или сильной неприязни. Существовали и богатые семьи с многовековой историей, которые пали из-за бесхозяйственности или пренебрежительного отношения. Могущество без предназначения является потраченной силой. Да, огню нужна древесина для горения, а экзорцисту нужно умение видеть то, что скрывается в полумраке и руинах. Без правильного направления и контроля оно вернется с двойной силой и поглотит тебя. 

В лесу ощущается беспокойство. Юноша ощущает эти колебания так же ясно, как если бы услышал вскрик сзади или ощутил холод дождевой капли, проскользнувшей по шее. Острый запах листьев и сока растений поднимается в воздух, когда он спускается по тропе. Соблюдая осторожность, брюнет следил за тем, чтобы не находиться на свету слишком долго. Трава небрежно колыхалась на ветру, вспыхивая тут и там голубыми цветами. Солнце в эти осенние дни уже подходит к закату. Скоро ему придется уйти, если он не захочет пропустить ужин. Однако то, что он вскоре обнаруживает, является приятным сюрпризом. 

Шуичи-сан, несмотря на ожидания, не начинает хмуриться или огрызаться, завидев Сэйдзи. 

— А, это ты, — говорит он. 

Однако в его голосе не слишком заметна радость. Блондин говорит это так, будто вздыхает, увидев небо, покрытое тучами или бродячего кота, который следовал за ним, желая получить какое-то угощение. Натори засунул свиток, который держал в руке, в сумку.  
Сэйдзи хочется узнать, что он читал. Или же какое заклинание проверял, судя по рыхлой земле и наполовину стертому кругу. Однако маловероятно, что это заклинание, которое он до сих пор не знает. Можно получить много информации, всего лишь поговорив с Натори.

— Неужели все закончилось тем, что ты чуть не поджег половину поля, Шуичи-сан? 

— Вовсе нет! Скорее всего, я... — о, вот и недовольный взгляд, который Матоба тут же узнает, — Всего лишь подпалил волосы. Это был эксперимент.

Его голос становится тише, будто он немного смущается.

— О? И это все? — Сэйдзи наклонился ближе и улыбнулся, даже не пытаясь сдерживать себя. 

— Что...

— Твои волосы выглядят такими же, какими и были.

— Т-тебе не обязательно было трогать их, чтобы убедиться в этом! 

Сэйдзи убирает руку от челки, пожимая плечами и указывая на то, что эти действия на самом деле были необходимы. 

— В любом случае, — Шуичи опустил руку после того, как выпрямил прядь спереди одним быстрым движением, — Что ты здесь делал?

— Мне было скучно. В этих лесах нет ничего особо интересного. 

— На сегодня я сделал все, что хотел, так что пойду. Пока, — Натори надел на себя школьный пиджак, всем своим видом показывая, что собирается идти домой. 

— Мне тоже нужно уходить в это время. Похоже, что мы пойдем одной дорогой, Шуичи-сан

— Почему... Впрочем, забудь. 

Они тихо идут вдоль дороги. Полмили, милю. Красно-оранжевое солнце заходит за горизонт, словно закрывающийся веер, окрашивая небо в глубокие сине-черные оттенки. К этому моменту они должны были пройти хотя бы две мили. Сэйдзи ждет, когда в его поле зрения попадут знакомые ступени заброшенного храма. Оттуда ему придется пересечь небольшой участок травы и пройти мимо бамбуковой рощи. Становится холоднее. Сильнее всего он ощущает мороз на затылке и в кончиках пальцев. Странно. Его прогулка из леса ощущается гораздо длинее, чем обычно. Натори останавливается. 

— Сэйдзи. Ты все еще здесь? 

— Да. Я чувствую это. 

Все не так плохо, как могло быть. У Сэйдзи с собой лук. У Шуичи есть необходимое снаряжение. На этой тропе они оба могли наблюдать за своеобразными фигурами в тенях, которые стучали когтями и жадно скалили зубы. Довольно трудно определить, что это был за дух, исходя лишь из данных наблюдений. Существовало огромное количество хитрых и кровожадных екаев, которые с легкостью могли запутывать тропы, заставлять путешественников терять чувство направления и в конце-концов приводить их прямо в свою ожидающую пасть.   
Голос Шуичи звучит спокойно. Хороший знак. 

— Что мне следует сделать? Создать—

— Шики, особенно такого, который сможет провести нас по верной дороге.

— Бумажную куклу. Ладно. Однако, — неуверенность проскользнула в его тоне, — возможно, видеть что-либо будет трудно. Я не смогу заставить её светиться в темноте. 

Честность была лучше, чем неправильное указание. Конечно, у Матобы есть лук и стрелы, но они бесполезны, если просто пускать их в воздух.

— Сойдет, — говорит он. В пространстве между ними он смутно видит очертания лица Шуичи-сана, его руки, сложенные вместе, — Я буду следовать за тобой. Ты должен почувствовать, как она будет двигаться.

Натори замолкает, затем делает выдох, прошептав что-то тихим голосом. Бумажная кукла издает свистящий звук и вылетает из его руки, взмывая в воздухе. Матоба опускает свою руку и позволяет ей висеть у бедра.

— Сэйдзи? 

Другой рукой, ближе и крепче, он обхватывает руку Шуичи, ощущая, как учащается пульс. 

— Если на нас нападут, мы будем сражаться. Пока что пусть будет так, по крайней мере, я не потеряю твой след.

— Я... — на секунду Шуичи замолкает, обдумывая слова подростка, — Ладно.

Правая рука Натори переплетается с его левой. Большой палец блондина накрывает его собственный, создавая ощутимое и уверенное давление. Он все еще идет, напряженно наклоняя голову, чтобы увидеть дорогу, по которой их вел бумажный шики. 

— Здесь есть кто-нибудь? Сюда... Иди сюда.... — на секунду наступает мертвая тишина, однако невидимый голос начинает отчаянно скулить, — Больно, мне так больно... Вы оставляете меня? Вернитесь...

Матоба чувствует, как вздрагивает Шуичи сквозь одежду и как замедляются его шаги.

— Что за...

— Продолжай идти, — говорит Сэйдзи, сжимая его руку, — Следуй за шики. Не оглядывайся назад.

— Я потерялся... Пожалуйста... Помогите мне... — голос, теперь уже похожий на плач ребенка, раздавался эхом в темноте, — Я хочу домой... Хочу...

— Просто слушай меня, — говорит Матоба, — Мы почти пришли.

— Ты не можешь знать наверняка!

— Не оставляйте меня.... Мне страшно... Кто-нибудь...

— Сконцентрируйся, Шуичи-сан. Может, мне спеть что-нибудь, чтобы отвлечь тебя? 

— Ты хоть знаешь какие-нибудь песни?

Отлично. Теперь Натори не кажется настолько растерянным и обеспокоенным. Его тело слегка опустилось, будто он споткнулся о камень. Матоба продолжал держаться за него.

— Будь осторожен. Постарайся не отпускать меня прямо сейчас. 

Шуичи хмурит лицо, но продолжает идти, лишь фыркнув над словами юноши.  
В лесу становится лишь темнее. Что бы там ни было, существо еще не набросилось на них. Исходя из этого, Матоба предполагает, что либо оно было достаточно сытым, либо просто боялось, что не сможет справиться с двумя людьми.  
Лес полностью погружается в ночную темноту. Он не может видеть бумажную куклу, которую послал Шуичи. Только если он сфокусируется и позволит своим глазам хорошо привыкнуть к темноте, то сможет лишь мельком увидеть мелькающую впереди тень, которая медленно плыла по воздуху. Ах, он должен поправить себя. Теперь он может видеть ее. Кукла перестала двигаться и прилетела обратно к хозяину. Прокружившись несколько раз в воздухе, она осторожно легла на раскрытую ладонь. Натори делает глубокий вдох и поднимает голову вверх. 

— Мы вышли. На небе видны звезды.

Сэйдзи делает выдох. Теперь гораздо легче. В воздухе нет темнеющего давления и жутких, приглушенных голосов. Он поднимает взгляд. Шуичи прав. Звезды сияли в полную силу, расплескавшись по всему небосводу. Он опускает свои глаза, смотря на лицо блондина, покрытое румянцем. Шуичи поворачивает голову и встречается взглядом с Сэйдзи.

— Ничего, если я... Отпущу? — он поднимает руку, показывая, что их пальцы все еще переплетены.

Сэйдзи хочется сказать "нет". В глубине души ему интересно, что бы сказал Натори, если бы он сделал это. Но вместо этого он лишь кивает головой. Шуичи убирает руку.

— Мне пора, — он проводит рукой по волосам и поднимает взгляд на брюнета, — Спасибо тебе. За твой... совет тогда. Правда.

Матоба поднимает свою руку и машет ею. 

— Пока, Шуичи-сан. 

Натори бросает на него последний взгляд и идет вперед. Сэйдзи перестает махать рукой и раскрывает ладонь. Он видит розовые отметины на своей ладони, там, где пальцы Шуичи сжимали его собственные.

— Сила - это способность преследовать то, что ты желаешь, и удерживать это, разве не так?

Его ладонь двигается, сжимая и разжимая пальцы. Шуичи-сан идет, находясь в пространстве между большим и указательным пальцами Матобы, словно в рамке. Его тень следует за ним, удаляясь вместе вдаль—  
Сэйдзи оборачивается.


End file.
